I Told You
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Okay, so basically, it's Addisons mother telling her how she fels about Derek. It's the secon one-sht I had to write n English.


A/N: Okay, this is the second idea that I had in ym English lesson and wrote. Basically, we were given a line to end with, and I can't completely remember the line, but my last line is something like what it said on the board. This is from Addison's POV and it's, well I suppose it's sort of her relationship with her mother, but it's not, you'll see when you read it. I like this one much better than the other one, so, I'll dedicate this one to Sandra.

Enjoy

* * *

"I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with."

Those were the words my mother said to me after she had met Derek for the first time after we had been dating for six months. I knew from the first time we had met that Derek was the one for me, that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was the one I wanted to fall asleep next to at night, the one I wanted to wake up next to in the morning, the one I wanted to have a family with, the one I wanted to die with.

"I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with. He is not the one you should marry."

Those were the words my mother said to me after she had learned that Derek had proposed, and I have accepted. I told her that she was wrong, that me and Derek really loved each other and we'd be together forever, that I had finally found the guy who made me happy and really loved me for me, for who I was, not for who I wasn't. I didn't listen to my mother's words of disproval of Derek, I was too smitten to.

"I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with. He is not the one you should marry. Do not make this mistake."

My mother had looked me right in the eye the morning of my wedding while I was getting ready. She did not want me to walk down the aisle to Derek and marry him. I couldn't understand why she disliked him so much. I loved him and he loved me. He made me happy, really happy, I'd never felt so happy before. I bust brushed my mother's words off, telling her that it was what I wanted and I turned from her, not seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with. He is not the one the one you should have married. You made a mistake."

Derek was late for a meal with my parents, and it wasn't the first time either. We had been married for ten years and my mother had repeated her words to me many times, whenever Derek had hurt me and she had found me curled into a ball crying. Every time I told my mother that I loved him and didn't want to loose him, that it was just a stupid argument and we would be fine.

My mother looked at me and raised an eyebrow as u hung up the phone from my conversation with Derek, finding out that he wouldn't be there for the meal; he had been called into a surgery. I plastered a smile on my face and enjoyed the meal with my parents.

"I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with. He is not the one the one you should have married. You made a mistake."

I sniffed as my mother's voice drifted down the line, it was the little comfort that I could get at that moment. Derek had walked in on me screwing Mark. It wasn't the brightest idea I had had to get my husband to notice me, it had worked, but it had cost me Derek. I just nodded and listened to my mother as she kept telling me how my life would have been better without Derek and I began to get angry. I told her just how happy he had made me, that my life was better because he was in it. I was just more determined to get my husband back, maybe my mother is the reason why I went to New York to get him back. Why I grace the halls of Seattle Grace, making his little intern feel small and like nothing compared to me. What I hadn't planned on was him falling in love with her.

"I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with. He is not the one the one you should have married. You made a mistake."

I sighed as I pulled my knees closer to my body, listening to my mother once more. She would ring me at least once a week to see how I was doing, and once again getting in about how much better off I would be without Derek, and I just wanted to scream at her.

"_I don't know why you're bothering, Addison. He isn't the right one for you. Derek is not the one you should be with. He is not the one the one you should have married. You made a mistake."_

As I sat on the plane back to New York, now a divorced woman, leaving my ex-husband in Seattle to live a happy life with his little intern, my mother's words repeated over and over in my head. She had been right all along and each time, I had waved her off. The saying 'mother knows best' sprang to mind and I sighed, knowing how true it was.

As Bizzy Montgomery opened the door, she sighed, looking at her daughter's defeated form, and she just opened her arms, letting Addison fall into a comforting hug.

As my mother looked at me, before hugging me, she said the words I knew she would say. "I told you it wouldn't work out." And now I realise just how right she was.


End file.
